


Exercise?

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Comedy, Gen, Humor, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean lets Sam know what his opinions on exercise are.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Exercise?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: "There are a lot of things in this world I don't understand. Number one on that list: people who exercise for fun."**

The bunker door clanged shut as Sam made his way down the stairs, still moving fast, as if the insanity of just having gone out running wasn’t enough. He wanting to  _ keep _ moving?

Dean just shook his head, drinking his coffee.

Sam pulled his earbuds out and stopped before Dean, all sweaty and gross, breathing hard. He saw Dean’s disgruntled look.

“What?”

“Okay, you know what? There are a  _ lot _ of things in this world I don’t understand -- wearing sunglasses indoors, yoga pants, uh… cool ranch doritos -- but number one on that list,  _ number one _ : people who exercise for fun.”

Sam huffed at him, a sound that was probably a bit of a laugh.

“It’s good for you.”

“Yeah, but that don’t mean you gotta enjoy it!” he argued. “Look at you, you-you… you do this of your own volition? What the hell, Sam?”

Sam was heading toward the kitchen, probably to get water since he’d just about purposefully made his body closer to dehydration. What the heck?

“This is not the worst thing I could be doing.”

“Oh, so you could be in here doing jumping jacks right in front of me? Or uh… what are they called? Burpies! Burpies. You want to do burpies, Sam?”

Sam made a face at him.

“Not really my thing. And hey, how do you even know what burpies are?”

Dean shrugged. “Internet. It’s not just for porn, or finding little gloves for squirrels.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “And I’m gonna leave you on that.”

Dean nodded, thinking it was probably a good idea. Sam took his tired and sweaty self away from Dean (thank god), and left him alone. He clicked through another link on his laptop, had more coffee.

“Exercise. Who god damn likes exercising?”

An ad popped up showing a couple working out together. The woman was cute, but Dean wasn’t feeling blonde at the moment. But the  _ man _ .  _ Wow. _ He was tall, with dark hair, and looked like he could throw Dean across a room. Okay, so maybe exercising wasn’t so bad.

But Sam was still an idiot.


End file.
